1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backrest adjusting device for a bicycle, particularly to one specially suitable for the handicapped or limb rectifiers with rectifying functions for sitting postures of a user (rider) on the bicycle and preventing the user from falling down, extremely safe for using.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional backrest for a bicycle shown in FIG. 16 includes a frame 31, a headrest 32 fixed on top of the frame 31, two breast-clamp rods 33 provided at two sides of the frame 31 and facing to each other, and a U-shaped waist clamp rod fixed with the frame 31, and a connector 35 connecting the lower end of the frame 31 with the bicycle frame.
In using, a rider has the head resting on the headrest 32, the breast and the waist secured by the breast clamp rods 33 and the waist clamp rod 34 so that the rider may not fall off the bicycle to get wounded or injured.
However, the conventional bicycle backrest is not provided with a backrest, but with a headrest and the breast and the waist clamp rod(s), so it is not so comfortable as it seems without any elastic means for the body of a rider to feel comfortableness.